Un solo camino
by Dary-chan
Summary: Sakura es una adolescente huérfana de Konoha. Sasuke carga con un asesinato entre las manos. Todo cambiara cuando entiendan que ambos son lo que cada uno necesitaba. Por supuesto no será algo fácil de lograr. Sasusaku.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son solo de Masashi Kishimoto (maldición). La historia es lo único que ha salido de mi cabeza. Se les advierte que la historia no habla de ninjas, chakra, shurikens, kunais, katanas... en fin todo eso.

**Summary.**

Sakura es una adolescente huérfana de Konoha. Sasuke carga con un asesinato entre las manos. Todo cambiara cuando entiendan que ambos son lo que cada uno necesitaba. Por supuesto no será algo fácil de lograr.

Sasusaku.

Capitulo 1

La madre de Tsunade tiene un sostén.

Sakura observa los escuálidos fideos en su plato. Le sudan las manos en abundancia al igual que la frente. Cada una de las chicas en el comedor tiene la misma expresión, saben que algo anda mal. Mira a Hinata en el otro extremo de la mesa, muerde su labio inferior con fuerza.

La tensión aumenta cuando en el pasillo los pasos de _ella_ se hacen audibles. Todas saltan de sus sillas al escuchar el golpe sordo de la puerta al estrellarse con la pared.

Y ahí esta Tsunade-sama, con su cabello siempre recogido en una perezosa coleta. La ira le brota de los poros, Sakura la imagina echando espuma por la boca como los perros con rabia pero desecha el pensamiento al instante, por el simple hecho de que tiene miedo.

–Señoritas —comienza a hablar— ¿Acaso no se les ha ofrecido educación?

–Sss

–Cállate —ordena antes de que Ten-ten pueda terminar de responder— Les hare una pregunta más y quiero que contesten con la verdad —hizo su típica larga pausa, ahora vendría el grito— ¡¿Quién demonios le puso un sostén a la estatua de mi madre?!

Sakura miro de reojo a Karin, parecía tranquila a pesar de ser la responsable de lo que Tsunade las acusaba. E incluso sus labios se curvaban en una minúscula sonrisa. Por otro lado Hinata había iniciado su lloriqueo.

–¿Nadie? ¿Hinata?, ¿Sakura? —Abrió un poco la boca. Pero no quería traicionar a su amiga. Karin la miraba desde su lugar, le guiño un ojo.

–Yo puedo decirle quien lo hizo —dijo la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de la de Sakura— Lo he hecho yo, ya que los pechos flácidos de su madre colgaban como globos con agua

Las chicas miraban incrédulas a Karin. Tsunade haría sushi con su lengua y después la obligaría a comerlo. Sakura mordió su lengua con fuerza intentando contener la carcajada que tenia atrapada en la garganta. El parpado izquierdo de Tsunade temblaba notoriamente. Resoplaba con fuerza.

–Que valiente y sincera señorita Karin —Los ojos color miel de la mujer brillan, Sakura sabe que tiene listo el castigo destinado para las chicas— Lamento decirles señoritas, que gracias a su intrépida amiga tendrán que recibir una represalia justa, trabajo comunitario

Cualquier adolescente se quejaría de inmediato con un "Ahhhhhhhhh..." pero si alguna de ellas intentaba siquiera hablar se arriesgaría a un castigo aún mayor.

–Pueden seguir merendando —Los tacones de Tsunade resuenan en el suelo de madera, nadie habla hasta que la puerta se cierra.

–Hay pero muchas gracias Karin —dice Sakura después de tanto morderse la lengua en su clásico intento de guardar silencio.

–Anímate Sakura-chan, por fin saldremos de esta prisión

–¿Y quien dijo que queríamos salir?

–Que pesimista

–¿Acaso no conoces a Tsunade-sama? Ella es capaz de ponernos a limpiar baños públicos con nuestros cepillos de dientes y usarlos después

–Deja de ser tan dramática —Sakura se levanta dispuesta a dejar el comedor, escucha que alguien la sigue y sabe, gracias a los sollozos, que se trata de Hinata. Pasa su brazo por los hombros de la tímida joven, intentando confortarla.

–Sakura-chan mis padres me mataran —solloza.

En comparación a las otras chicas —y de Sakura— Hinata tiene familia. A falta de un internado para mujeres los padres de la joven se vieron obligados a dejarla a cargo del Orfanato para Niños y Adolescentes de Konoha. Hinata también tiene hermanos pero estos estudian fuera del país, Neji Hyuuga es el único que la visita una vez cada mes y en ocasiones especiales.

–Tranquila, ya verás que las cosas se pondrán bien

–¿Tú crees eso?

–... Si —dice Sakura más como una interrogante que como una afirmación.

Tsunade-sama no era una mujer en inicio de la menopausia sino, una persona de carácter inestable eso hacía que se molestara con la mínima provocación. No obstante era la mujer que había salvado la vida de Sakura aquella noche y siempre le estaría agradecida.

El orfanato es su hogar desde hace 16 años y las chicas eran su única familia. Nunca añoro ver el rostro de su madre y mucho menos del de su padre ya que ellos la habían abandonado cuando solo era —_una pequeña masa de mejillas rosadas— _citó las palabras de Tsunade. Al final logró ser feliz sin necesidad de sus padres biológicos.

–Tengo algo que te animara —Los ojos perlados de Hinata se iluminan.

Ambas caminan en silencio hacia los dormitorios. Pasan por los grandes ventanales de cristal que van del suelo al techo.

–Mira Sakura-chan las flores han comenzado a salir —Sakura echa un vistazo al patio central, en él hay diversas especies de flores. Sonríe al ver a tres niños jugando alrededor de la fuente.

Llegan a su destino. Este es el lugar preferido de todas las chicas, allí pueden reír y hablar libremente. También se les permite escuchar música, con volumen moderado, claro está. Y lo mejor de todo es que Tsunade nunca entra a los dormitorios.

La pelirrosa busca debajo de su almohada, ahí esta lo que busca, la sorpresa para Hinata. Es el ultimo tomo del libro preferido de la joven, narraba la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados. Lo extraño es que ambos pertenecían al sexo masculino. Hinata suele perder cualquier rastro de timidez al leerlo.

–¡Sakura-chan! ¿Pero cómo? —dice incrédula.

–Shizune —responde sonriente.

–Gracias de verdad —Sakura le extiende el libro pero lo suelta antes de que su amiga lo sostenga, este cae al suelo, quedando abierto a la mitad. Se apresura a recogerlo. Se sonroja al ver el contenido, era demasiado grafico. _Así es como lo hacen_, pensó.

–Escuchen, dialogue por tres horas con Tsunade pero no quiso cambiar de opinión —Hablaba Shizune— Se mostro firme ante su decisión

–No le des más vueltas —se quejo Karin.

–Tres meses de limpieza en el reformatorio de Jiraiya —Sakura abrio los ojos de par en par. ¿Limpiar el lugar donde vivían delincuentes? Eso era demasiado— Se les destinara una labor diferente a cada quien, tendrán que le levantarse a las seis en punto, ningún minuto más ni uno menos. Quien no esté lista a tiempo tendrá que cuidar a los bebes por cinco días.

–¡Esta jodidamente loca! —vocifero la pelirroja.

–Recuerda que las señoritas no hablan así —Agrego Shizune con su siempre aire apacible— Lo siento chicas, hice lo que pude. Descansen y duerman bien, mañana será un día duro

¿Y si las asesinaban ahí dentro? O peor aún, tratarían de tocarles el trasero con sus sucias manos de delincuentes. Hinata sería la más vulnerable, se la comerían viva.

Sakura mordió sus uñas buscando alguna clase de solución, nada. No quería ir a ese lugar pero ¿tenía otra opción? Es estúpido que se encuentren en esa situación gracias a una estatua con pechos mal hechos.

**¡Hola amigos del mundo Sasusaku! El capitulo ha quedado corto pero espero que sea sufriente como introducción, sé que quizá tengan dudas ahora, no se preocupen se resolverán al paso de la historia. A las personas que están leyendo esto, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a echar un vistazo. Les advierto que Hinata será algo diferente al personaje original, creo que lo notaron en la parte del libro yaoi.**

**Saludos con amor**

**Dary-chan**


End file.
